STAI Battleship
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The STAI Battleship was a percieved future Weapon of Mass Destruction that was owned by The Legion, and later, the New Polar Order. It is the offshoot of the now-destroyed Siberian Expansion. Nation Information STAI Battleship is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 39 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of STAI Battleship work diligently to produce Wine and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of STAI Battleship has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. STAI Battleship allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. STAI Battleship believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. STAI Battleship will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Construction The STAI Battleship was built when the Siberian Expansion was deleted due to IP sharing (see main article on the Siberian Expansion for more details). The STAI Battleship was constantly under construction and aimed to one day be powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. It's shipyard was located in Zanzibar, the ruined site of Armys heaven, once ruled by jangofett2.0, the younger brother of Imperial Gashira, the founder of the Expansion and the STAI. The Legion The STAI, despite being a different entity from the Siberian Expansion, remained the property of The Legion. Military Testing In an effort to test the Battleship's capabilities, Gashira ordered an attack upon the small nation of Phallus, ruled by WTFarkington, part of the now-defunct alliance of \m/ (citing the reason "Bored"). Initial attacks by the ship's only fighting force at the time, the Disorder Units, had little success, as Phallus' defenses fended off the small insect-like units and prevented any major resolution (i.e.: Anarchy). Superior tactical programming of the units has begun and is currently in BETA. Due to a lack of Technology, and the funds needed for such, Heavy Support Units had not yet entered service. After a second round of attacks failed, the STAI withdrew bombardment and began to reevaluate its strategems. Ejection and Post-GMDG Attacks On October 19, 2007, Imperial Gashira made a public apology to The Legion for using it as a haven when he planned his future alliance, to his former Global Mutual Defense Group comrades for the GMDG's destruction, and to CN's general populace for misleading them on the intentions of the GMDG as a whole. Prior to this announcement, the STAI had been attacked by former GMDG Minister of Foreign Affairs Pevahouse of the Shadow Horizon, under agreements with Voldorish of Jadesville, the GMDG's former Minister of Defense. While initially, Imperial Gashira was irritated at this move, enough to reject a Peace Offer sent by Pevahouse a day later, he came to understand their plight and issued the apology. Negotiations eventually prevailed, and Imperial Gashira resent Peace, which was accepted. Voldorish, in a show of good faith, proceeded to send the STAI an aid package of $2,000,000 for rebuilding. It was during this period that, in homage to the time during the Legion-Valhalla War, and at the request of former \m/e\m/ber Flipwich, the STAI changed its AA to "Black \m/". United Defence Order and Western Army Recon Shortly after the STAI was ejected from The Legion, it was offered by RL friend FREZZERBURN of The Giant Bucket a position in the United Defence Order, which shortly after merged with another alliance to form the Western Army Recon. Imperial Gashira left due to loss of interest, to join the New Polar Order. New Polar Order Gashira immediately therafter joined the New Polar Order, Polaris being one of Gashira's more respected alliances. Gashira passed most of the initiation tests, some with flying colors, but the STAI eventually succumbed due to inactivity and an underestimation of the deletion deadline and was ultimately destroyed. Gashira has not appeared on CN since, though it is rumored that he is currently operating using a different name. The only concievable individuals that could be aware of his presence would be the Moderation. If the rumor is true, it is likely that he is hiding to execute a long-term plan, the likes of which is unknown as of yet. And the nation gallantly gathers its resources to build a major warfare tactic which will destroy Planet Bob as we know it! Bum bum bummm.. -Tyler was here. =] Noteable Offensives *Phallus, ruled by WTFarkington (Alliance: \m/, Reason: "Bored") - Peace Declared *mattbiker7, ruled by mattbiker7 (Alliance: None, Reason: "Inactive - Send Peace Offer") - Expired *National Nations, ruled by Spikkel (Alliance: None, Reason: "Inactive - Send Peace Offer") - Expired *Ratazmand, ruled by koxane (Alliance: None, Reason: "Inactive - Send Peace Offer") - Peace Declared Noteable Defensives *Shadow Horizon, ruled by Pevahouse (Alliance: Confederation of Organized Nations, Reason: Unknown) - Peace Declared *Cammysmashistan, ruled by Cammysmash (Alliance: The Phoenix Federation, Reason: "A general dispute") - Peace Declared *Celts/Germans United, ruled by Slaine (Alliance: Scotland Forever, Reason: Unknown) - Peace Declared *Spartan Cities, ruled by Pyrollama (Alliance: New Eclipse Order, Reason: "u r inactive pm for peace") - Peace Declared